Only In Dreams
by join.me.in.the.thunder
Summary: And yet, to him, this isn't just a game. You can't figure out what that feeling in your gut is, the one that's making you feel bubbly, so you follow along, waiting to see what will happen. One-shot.


**I'm two quarters and a heart down,  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds,  
These words are all I have so I'll write them down,  
So you need them just to get by.**

**!**

You search the crowd, drink in hand, head bobbing to the music. You're surrounded by your friends, all their chatter blending into the beat, none of it making sense to you.

"Oh, I like that one," Dylan says, pointing out a blonde with glasses who's talking politely to another girl at the bar.

"Should I go in?" You ask, flashing your girls an wicked grin.

"We already know you're going to." Massie snorts, sipping her scotch-on-rocks. You flip your hair, winking at her as you move closer to your new target. He glances in your direction, noticing you watching him. He straightens up, talking dismissively to the other desperate girl as she tried to cling onto your new pawn.

"Hello, do you mind if I cut in?" You ask, stepping in front of the girl and smiling at the boy.

"Ye-"

"Not at all," The guy says, cutting off the girl and leading you to the dance floor, "I'm Chris, by the way."

"Alicia. Nice to meet you," You whisper into his ear as you dance together, grinding slightly.

"You too. You live in the city?"

"Yup. You?"

"No. Just visiting family." He says's, brushing the hair out of your face. This one is brave, you note, winking at you as you touched his cheek. Why not jump to it? It'll be easier.

"That's cool. So, my place tonight then?"

"What?" Chris falters a little, eye's going wide with surprise.

"Oh please, we're not little kids. Why skip around the truth?" You smiled evilly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Alright then. Your place it is." He grins like he just won the lottery, putting his hands on your kips. You let the music finally touch your body, moving with the beat as this boy - just one of the many - carries you off into the night.

**!**

**Dance, dance,  
We're falling apart to half time,  
Dance, dance,  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead.**

**!**

Another night, another club, designed exactly like your home ground. Merely a few blocks away too.

"What are you thinking tonight, Leesh? Scrawny somewhat lanky, but cute, or strong and sexy, but dumb?" Kristen asks you, surveying the crowd.

"Either one. I'm up for anything tonight... Let's let ClaireBear pick." You flash some teeth at her, watching her sip her virgin pina calida nervously.

"Uhm, I dunno..."

"Come Kuh-laire, you never pick." Massie rolls her eyes, nudging Claire with her shoulder.

"I'll pick next time, I promise. Please, I just don't wanna pick tonight." Claire squeaks, twirling her drinking with her tiny pink umbrella.

"Alright, but you're definatley doing it next time." Massie says, looking around the room, "Okay, Leesh, over there in the pink, talking to the slutty red head."

"Haha, ohmyGod, Leesh, you have to do it." Dylan crackles, covering her bright red mouth with her beer glass.

"Okay, okay, fine. He is kinda hot, in a not-expecting-it-kind-of way." You comment, putting down your Sex On the Beach and walking up towards him. Even though he seems on the verge on of a make out with the whore, he sees you coming and pauses. The girl presses her chest up against him, but her compared to you, that's like comparing a one cent knock off to the very original.

"Lillie, stop, please." He says, pushing her away. The girls stumbled onto the dance floor like a drunk, slipping into the crowd with a snarle on her face.

"That was harsh." You walk up to him, leaning on a table.

"Yeah. But I saw you, and well..."

"Thank you, that's very flattering. I'm Alicia." You say stepping closer to him.

"Cam." He says, brushing his arm against yours.

"Wanna get outta here? This place isn't very good." You ask, even though the crowd is wild, jumping up and down, having the time of their lives.

"Sure. Let's go to my place." Cam says, taking your hands. You grin at him as he leads you through the crowd, throwing a quick wink at your friends. The cheer as you finally walk out the door with him, his arm wrapped around your waist.

It feels nice to be protected from the rain like this, a boy covering you with his own coat,making you laugh as you walk up the stairs to his apartment. But you know that if you let yourself get carried away with him, he'll drop you, let you fall and shatter into a million pieces.

So you keep your distance as he takes off your shirt, kissing you softly.

**!**

**You always fold just,  
Before you're found out,  
Drink up, it's last call, last resort,  
But only the first mistake and.**

**!**

You're sipping your Miller Lite, waiting for Claire to pick a boy.

"Come on Claire, you're taking forever!" Kristen rolls her eyes, winking at a passing brunette with a mustache.

"I wanna find just the right one. I still have faith in you Alicia." She says, standing on her tip-toes to look over heads.

"Oh please." You snort, laughing with Massie and Dylan.

"Okay, okay, shut up. I have him. That guy over there, standing with all the boys. The brunette with the sexy green Ralph Lauren shirt on." Claire points to the boy, playing with the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Okay. Nice choice." You grin, fliping your hair as you cross the room in your red pumps. As the boys start to see you, you smile. They all go slient, your favorite reaction.

"Hello boys. No party?" You say smoothly, keeping your eyes on the targets.

"No, we just like to give the sexiest lady in the room a pointed entrance." You're target says bravely, walking up to you.

"Well thank you. That's very, very kind of you." You push his muscualr chest with one painted finger.

"That's me, the nice guy, Josh. Josh Hotz, to be exact." He says, grabbing your hand before the others boys can speak and leading you to the dance floor.

"Alicia. Alicia Rivera, to be exact." You tease, putting yoru arms around his neck.

"So how can a girl as beautiful as yourself be single?"

"How can a boy as supermodel-y sexy as you be single?" You fire back, grinning.

"Touche." He smiles, pecking your cheek.

"Like to move fast, I see?" You comment, moving with the beat that shakes the floor.

"Well, I usually don't, but I feel something special about you. It's amazing." He whispers huskily in your ear. You shiver, realizing the lame line is meant to to that to you.

"Oh, and that's not a 'lame line'. It's the truth." Josh says like he's reading your mind.

"You pick all that up from a three minute conversation/dance?" You ask.

"It seems odd, but it's true. Let's get out of here, let's talk." He takes your hand, leading you out the door, awe-struck.

What the hell's going on? This is your game, your home turf, and yet he's leading you like the pro. And yet, to him, this isn't just a game. It's 'something special'. You can't figure out what that feeling in your gut is, the one that's making you feel bubbly, so you follow along, waiting to see what will happen.

**!**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine,  
you've been saving for this mattress, love.**

**!**

"Hey babe, it's nice to see you." Josh says to you, wrapping his arm around your waist, kissing your temple.

"Hey, how was it?"

"Good. Easy. He'll be giving me the job any day now." Josh says, sipping the coffee you give him, sitting at the small dining room table you bought together. As you finish drying the dishes from last night, you put the last year into replay.

The club, Clarie convincing you to persure him, even though you wanted to fight it, the late night's spent talking and sharing Ben&Jerry's, the first sweet kiss under the stars, their first apartment together, their 'frist-time', every little detail sent Alicia into a dizzy state of mind.

She was the player, the ultimate winner, the on who could not be beat, yet Josh took down her armour in two seconds, becoming exactly what she needed, exactly what she wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Josh asked you, turning you around to stare deeply into your deep brown pupils.

"Just about the last year." You admit.

"See, remember that night, when I told you there was something special? That wasn't a lie?" Josh kissed you deeply, making you go light headed, butterflies being released in your stomach, fluttering wildly.

Even though you know your falling, fast and out of control, you're taking the risk of shattering, the one you thought you'd never take. And as Josh wraps his arms around your body, picking you up and carrying you to around the room, you don't fight back. For once, you feel safe and protected in the arms of another, and you're willing to give him everything, anything.

As you dance together as you did in the club that night one year ago, you realize something special.

Love.

**!**

_So, what do you think? I wasn't sure about the second person point of view, but I started writing it, it just flowed. Sorry if you thought it was confusing._

_And sorry if Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy didn't seem like and the right song for this one-shot. It just flowed, once again. :)_

_Review it, if you please. I would be pleased ;)_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


End file.
